


Girls Und Panzer : The Missing Heir

by TokyoChicha



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Competition, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), Prodigies, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoChicha/pseuds/TokyoChicha
Summary: This story takes place after the Girls Und Panzer der Film where boys are suddenly allowed to participate in Senshado. It's about a boy that suddenly decides to take up Senshado and leave behind his normal life and start a new one. He meets the characters shown in the anime,manga and movie and also new characters.
Relationships: Itsumi Erika/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Ore no Jinsei

**Chapter 1 - Ore no Jinsei**

**[At a certain Japanese Household]**

_**"Onii-chan let's play!" **_a soft and caring voice called out from behind.

_**"Onii-sama hurry up!"**_ yet another voice called out but this time it was firm but still caring.

_ **"Alright what should we play?"** _

_**"Let's ride a tank!"**_ Both of them replied with the cutest smiles.

_**"Sounds like a great plan! Let's go!"**_ grabbed them both by their hands.

"_**Don't be long now dinner is almost ready!" **_another voice called and this time it was loud and strict and yet you could feel the love and worry underneath the words.

_**"Of Course Oka-chan! Don't worry I'll take care of them"**_ the boy said with the biggest smile on my face.

(As the three of us ran to the yard to play suddenly I felt the two hands I was holding disappear.)

_**"Huh?!" **_he looked behind and no one was there

_**"Hey where did you guys go?!" **_he shouted

Nobody replied and he started breathing heavily.

_**"Please don't leave me alone! Anyone!?"**_ I shouted some more.

(He was scared and knelt on the ground then heard laughter from people he doesn't know. It grew louder and louder as he covered his ears and closed his eyes.)

_ **"HAHAHA" "Look at him" "What an abomination" "This is unacceptable"** _

_**"Stop laughing at me!"**_ he shouted

(Then He blinked, and blinked and blinked and saw a familiar ceiling.)

(It was his room's ceiling. He woke up in a pitiful state and covered in sweat.)

**[Matsumoto Household - Tokyo]**

"_**Another nightmare, the same nightmare each night."**_

"_**It doesn't make any sense to me at all why I keep having that same dream."**_

(I sat down on my bed and looked at the clock only to see I had 30 mins left before school started.)

(As he stared at it for about 5 seconds) "Oh shit"

"_**I'm gonna be laaaaate!"**_

(Within 10 minutes he prepared himself to go to school.)

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO SHOUT EARLY IN THE MORNING!?"

(Then my father yelled at me as well and kicked me in the butt.)

"_**WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO KICK ME FOR KUSO-JIJI!"**_

(This is my father or Kuso-jiji as I call him. He has been taking care of me for as long as I can remember. He may be a kuso-jiji but I still love him!)

"YOU KNOW WHY KUSO-GAKI! NOW HURRY UP AND GO TO SCHOOL!"

"_**What do you think I'm doing right now huh?!"**_

"Being late I presume?"

(A familiar voice called out to me from the front door)

"Yo Gero good morning!"

"_**Ohh Ono morning!"**_

(This is Ono Nakamura, my best and most trustworthy friend, we are always together, he has brown hair and light green eyes)

"Good morning Matsumoto-san"

"Yes yes a fine morning to you also Ono-kun. Can you please take this stupid son of mine and help him reach the school"

"Leave that to me sir I'll see to it he gets there"

"_**Hoy stop talking about me like I'm some lost kid or something"**_

"Are you not?" Both Ono and his father said in unison.

"_**OF COURSE NOT"**_

"_**Well Kuso-jiji, Ittekimasu!"**_

"_Itarashai_ kuso-gaki"

(This is how my normal day starts on our way to our normal school)

(My name is Gero Matsumoto, nineteen years old, normal black hair and brown eyes, not that handsome and not that ugly either. My blood type is B and my favorite food is Ramen! I currently am studying at Shirokumo Boys High School.)

(I have lived a normal life, went to a normal school, had a normal relationship and then it all ended normally. Nothing new and nothing special about my life until a certain day of this very normal life of mine that I had a life changing encounter.)

**[Shirokumo Boys High School - Tokyo]**

"Morning Matsu-kun! Ono-kun!"

"_**Yo morning Ken"**_

"Good morning Ken-chan"

(This guy is Ken Tsugomoto, our classmate from middle school and our gaming buddy, he has red hair and brown eyes)

"As usual barely in time for school Gero"

"_**Oh shut it Ken you know how my mornings are"**_

"Haha yeah I know bro, who do you think has been seeing you late everyday at middle school"

(The three of us burst out in laughter)

"_**Come on now let's get to class the before we get scolded"**_

**[Ooarai Girls Academy Carrier - Lunch Time]**

(A certain young girl with light brown short hair was looking at a certain Panzer IV at the garage)

"Nishizumi-dono let's eat lunch together!"

"Miporin!"

"I'm so hungry Miho-san"

"Saori I'm so sleepy"

(The girl looked at her best friends and excitedly accepted their invitation.)

**[Shirokumo Boys High School - Lunch Time]**

"_**Thank the Lord it's time to eat!"**_

"I'm so huuungry Matsu-kuuuuuun"

"_**Let's head now to the cafeteria Ken"**_

"Yes sir!"

(The two headed towards the school cafeteria and met with Ono)

"_Itadakimasu_!" the three of them said in unison

(As they were eating they heard from their school radio shocking news)

"Today at Tokyo Stadium we are here to listen to what the M.E.X.T will announce regarding the new Senshado rules" the news reporter said.

(Gero and his friends were suddenly interested)

"Everybody welcome Kodama Shichiro of M.E.X.T a round of applause!"

*Loud sounds of applause*

"Thank you everyone for the warm welcome! I am pleased to be here now and announce to you the future of our country's Senshado!"

"_**Senshado huh? Hey Ono does our school have a Senshado Club?"**_

"Not that I know of Gero besides even if we had one only Girls are doing Senshado remember?"

"That's right Matsu-kun we guys never had the chance to join in the fun"

"_**Hmmm riding a tank huh...sounds like it could be fun"**_

"Have you guys ever ridden one before? I've only done it in games." asked Ken.

"Nope. How about you Gero?" said Ono

"_**Of course no- "**_

(Suddenly Gero felt immense pain in his head like he was about to remember something)

(He sort of saw himself sitting on a small tank but the memory was hazy)

"_**Ughh..what the hell!"**_ Gero grabbing his scar on his head from the pain.

"What's wrong Gero?!"

"Matsu-kun you alright?!"

"_**It's nothing, just got a little dizzy that's all"**_

"Did your scar ache again?"

"_**I'm fine, sorry to make you worry Ono"**_

"Matsu-kun you better stop playing those late night eroges it's getting to your head"

"_**Oh shut it"**_

(The three of them laughed it out as usual)

**[Tokyo Stadium - Live M.E.X.T Announcement]**

(A young lady was sitting at the edge of the crowd and was watching Kodama give his speech)

(She had long black hair and black clothes)

"May I sit next to you?" another lady dressed in Military attire said standing near her.

"Do what you want." said the lady

"Thank you Shiho Nishizumi-san"

(The lady sat beside Shiho)

"Surprised to even see you here Chouno-kun"

"Well you know me always wanting to be updated with Senshado" giving a smile to Shiho

"What do you think that old man and that four eyes has planned now"

"Hopefully something good to cover up their mishaps with the Ooarai case"

**[Tokyo Stadium Stage]**

"I, Kodama Shichiro, proudly announce to all of you that we will now allow boys into Senshado!"

(A loud gasp mixed with cheers filled the stadium)

"But as of now we will only accept one representative from each boys school or co-ed schools to minimize the chaos and test the waters with this big change"

"One representative meaning one tank per school and they will be paired with a girls school"

"I'm sure a lot of you will enjoy this and some of you will even hate this change"

"But this will bring out more talent and potential in our country's Senshado and bring us to new heights that we have never seen before."

"Therefore I would like to ask all of you for your continued support! Thank you very much!"

(Loud applause and cheers was given to the end of Kodama's speech)

"Ohh this will be interesting" Ami Chouno said with a smiled and applauded

(Chouno failed to see that Shiho next to her was standing)

"This can't be- " Shiho was staring eyes wide and had a worrying look on her face.

"What's wrong Nishizumi-san?" Chouno called out to her

"N-Nothing..I have to leave now Chouno-kun excuse me" Shiho left in a hurry

(Chouno just sat there and thought to herself)

"What could possibly give that woman the so called "Demon" of Senshado a fright"

(Then Chouno suddenly realized something) "Impossible" Chouno said

**Hi guys this is my first fan-fic that I have made. Leave a thumbs up and com** **ment if you enjoyed the read! Ask anything and any kind of reaction or criticism is welcome! Thanks!**


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter 2 - A New Beginning**

(News spread like a wildfire towards all of the schools)

**[Saunders University High School Carrier]**

"Really?! Boys are allowed now?!" a certain Blonde was excited while eating a burger.

"Yes it has been officially announced by M.E.X.T" said a tall girl while blowing a bubble gum

"This is great! We might be able to scout my Takashi to join us!" a brown haired girl shouted

"You still haven't given up on that huh Alisa?" Naomi said with a grin

**[Pravda Girls High School Carrier]**

"Bring in boys or whatever they will still all bow down Katyusha's might" a small girl riding on top of another tall girl said.

"That is absolutely right Katyusha" said the tall girl with long brown hair.

"Katyusha takaya milaya, kogda ona vesolaya (Katyusha is so cute when she is feisty)" said a blonde haired girl

"Da osobenno kogda ona khvastayetsya (Yes especially when she brags about herself)" replied the tall girl

"Klara! Nonna! Speak in Japanese!" shouted Katyusha

**[Saint Gloriana Girls College Carrier]**

"This is certainly a predicament worth looking into" said an Orange haired girl while pouring some tea.

"Boys in Senshado? Hard to imagine such a thing but it could provide valuable data" a long haired blondie carrying a laptop said

"No matter how fast we go, or no matter how many hits we take, we shall never spill tea, that is Saint Gloriana's Senshado" another blonde girl said while sipping tea.

"Oho ho ho ho I shall have them taste defeat against St. Gloriana's Top Speedster!" said a redhead while running.

"Rosehip don't run and shout at the same time" said the Blonde

**[Anzio Girls High School]**

"Attention my fellow comrades! This is a big opportunity for us!" said a green haired girl with a twin tail.

"We shall let them now that Anzio is not weak, no Anzio is Strong! We shall prove to them that Anzio is the school to apply for in Senshado!"

"We shall serve them boys the most amazing pasta they will ever eat!"

"DUCE DUCE DUCE DUCE DUCE!" a loud cheer from the other students

"I hope our Duce knows what she is doing." said a blonde haired girl

"It'll be alright I tell you trust in our Duce!" said a girl with short black hair while cooking pasta.

**[Jatkosota High School]**

"Things are going to be a lot more fun now!" said a girl with red haired twin tails

"You think so? I think it's a lot of work to be done. What do you think Mika?" said a short haired girl

*Sounds of a Kantele was being played*

"Fun or hard work. I shall just go wherever the wind takes me" Mika said

"As usual I can't understand what you meant by that Mika" said the short haired girl

"Hehehe that's our Mika" said the twin tail red haired girl

**[Kuromorimine Girls Academy Carrier]**

****  
  
"_What the heck is that old fart thinking of bringing boys into Senshado!"_ said a long white haired girl with blue eyes.

"_Boys huh…"_ said a dark brown haired girl

"_What's wrong commander?"_

"_Nothing get the girls ready for training practice Erika"___**  
**  
"_Yes commandant!"_

**[Ooarai Girls Academy Carrier]**

"Miporin! Have you heard the news?" said a red-haired girl

"What news Saori-san?" asked a long black haired girl

"They will be letting boys participate in Senshado!"

"That's some surprising news there Takebebe-dono!" said a fuzzy haired girl

"Right?! I wonder how many will fall in love with me!?" said Saori

(The two girls let out a sigh and sweat droplets formed over their heads)

"Yukari do you think boys hate waking up in the morning also?" said a sleepy girl beside Saori

"Geez Mako you shouldn't sleep here you'll catch a cold! Help me with her Hana!" said Saori

"Mako-san you really like sleeping don't you?" Said Hana giggling

"Uhm I don't think every boy out their has low blood pressure like you Reizei-dono" said Yukari

"What do you think about this Nishizumi-dono?" asked Yukari

(Miho didn't respond and was staring at the sky)

"Miporin?"

"Miho-san?"

"Nishizumi-dono?"

(Miho suddenly snapped back to reality)

"_I'm sorry what was that?"_

"Is everything alright Miho-san? You look out of it" said Hana

"_I'm fine Hana thank you. I just sort of remembered something when Saori-san mentioned boys"_

"Why Miporin? Remembered an ex-boyfriend or somethin?" Saori said with a grin

"_Huh?! No! It's nothing like that uhm.."_ Miho said while blushing

"Hmmm? Very suspicious Miporin" Saori kept on teasing Miho.

"_It's like I remembered something very important but can't quite get a fix on it"_

"I see well it must've been very important to you Nishizumi-dono"

"_Yes a very precious memory"_

"I'm still betting on an ex-boyfriend or something though" Saori said

"Geez! Saori-san!" Miho shouted

(All of them started laughing)

**[Shirokumo Boys Highschool - After School]**

"_**Achoo!"**_

"Gero got a cold?"

"__**I don't know I just suddenly had the chills"**  
  
"That's for staying up late playing eroge Matsu-Kun"

"_**Will you please cut it out with that eroge eroge stuff!"**_

"But you know that sudden announcement of boys being allowed in Senshado was a real shocker!"

"Yeah you said it Ono-kun you think we can try it?"

"_**Don't be ridiculous Ken how the heck can we pass for that?"**_

"Come on don't be a wet towel Matsu-kun they said anyone can join!"

"We do have some knowledge of tanks because of the games we play right?"

"Yeah that's right Ono-kun and I have done countless simulations on driving a tank!"

"So what do you say Gero? You in? Or are you in?"

"_**Why are the two of you so excited about this? Suppose that we go where do you think we will get a tank?"**_

**[Matsumoto Household - Tokyo]**

"_**Tadaima kuso-jiji"**_

"Okaeri kuso-gaki"

"Ojamashimasu Matsumoto-san" Ono and Ken said.

"Irashai both of you make yourselves at home"

"Hey Matsumoto-san have you heard of the big news?"

"What is it ken-kun?"

"They'll be allowing boys to participate in Senshado now!"

(Matsumoto-san was shocked suddenly stopped and stared)

"_**Hey jiji what's wrong?"**_

"Nothing, was just wondering why now of all the years they didn't allow it"

"They said it will bring great change for our country the guy said in the announcement"

"Change for the country huh…" Matsumoto-san was thinking deeply

(Gero noticed how his father was acting strange)

"Well we three thought of signing up for Senshado Matsumoto-san what do you think?" Ono said

(Matsumoto-san once again stopped and was in deep thought)

"_**See guys even jiji thinks its not worth it"**_

"You are not helping any bit Matsu-kun!"

"I don't see any problem about it, you youngsters should go for it!" Matsumoto said

"Really Matsumoto-san?! Alriiiiight!" Ken got into a panzer high

"_**Haaaaaa?! What the heck are you saying kuso-jiji!?"**_

"Shut it kuso-gaki it's better than having you here turn to dust!"

"Isn't that great Gero?" Ono said with a grin on his face

"_**I can't believe this! We don't even have a tank!"**_

"Oh you don't need to worry about that" Matsumoto said to them

**[Matsumoto Household Garage - Tokyo]**

"WOOOOOOOW"

"This is quite amazing I might say"

"Ha ha you already did say it Ono-kun"

"_**You have got to be kidding me"**_

(Inside the garage was a big tank that was hidden for a long time)

"Matsumoto-san what kind of tank is this?"

"This young Ken is a Tiger I tank, served in WW2 and survived"

"THIS IS AMAAAAZZZZIIING!" Ken shouted before fainting

"Oi Ken-chan get a grip" said Ono

"_**Wow its full of dust huh jiji"**_

*cough *cough

(As Gero wiped some dust off the side of the tank he saw the number)

"_**2 1 7...ugh my head!"**_

(Suddenly Gero once again felt pain in his scar)

"_**What are these memories?! Ughh…"**_

(Gero suddenly went down and fainted)

"Gero!"

"Matsu-kun!"

"Quickly get him inside!" shouted Matsumoto

(Ono and Ken Rushed him inside asap)

(After successfully getting Gero into bed)

"Thank you the both of you for helping out my stupid son"

"Don't mention it Matsumoto-san, Gero has helped us a lot in many ways before"

"That's right he is our precious and best friend"

"Thank you really that means a lot to this old rust bucket"

"But it's so weird that Matsu-kun has those kinds of headaches right?"

"Does it have anything to do with his scar?"

(Matsumoto just lay quiet and didn't know how to respond)

"Before my stupid son met both of you he had a near death experience"

(Both Ono and Ken was shocked)

"I'm telling you this because both of you are his friends and those he can trust"

"I can't tell you everything for your own safety but would you hear me out?"

"We are listening and ready for anything"

(Matsumoto breathed heavily and started)

"In the past that stupid son of mine was very energetic and kind always running around"

"Sounds like the current Gero to me" said Ono with a little laugh

"I was told by experts that he has special talents that only a handful have"

"I always thought Matsu-kun was a special person" said Ken

"Yes he was special caught the eyes of many"

"Also caught the attention of bad people with evil intentions"

(Ono and Ken felt the cold breeze in the room)

"These people tried to take the life of my son so that he could never use his talents"

(After hearing this Ono clenched his fist in anger)

"By a miracle he was saved and away from danger"

"But the injury he sustained was very severe and couldn't heal completely"

"Thus giving him that scar on his head and taking away some of his memories"

(Ono and Ken was silent in hearing this)

"I took him and fled here where he can never be harmed again"

"Now he has two wonderful friends like you he can rely and trust so please support my stupid son when you go for Senshado" Matsumoto said as he bowed towards Ono and Ken

(Ono and Ken stood up only to stop Matsumoto from bowing)

"Being your Gero's friend is an honor Matsumoto-san and we won't let him get into trouble"

"Don't worry Matsumoto-san we got his back and he has ours!"

(He felt like a torn has been removed from his chest and tears flowed from his eyes)

"Thank you..thank you very much"

**[Matsumoto Household - The next morning]**

"_**Ughh..my head..did I pass out last night?"**_

"_**I'm in my room so guess I owe it to those two goof balls" **_Gero smiling softly

(Gero went down the kitchen)

"_**Morning jiji..what happened last night?"**_

"Nothing much..you should head out to the garage and get that tank running"

"__**Eeehhh but I haven't even agreed-"**  
  
"Either you go out there or I kick you out there! Now hurry up!"

"_**Alright alright don't get you panties in a pickle"**_

(Hearing that Matsumoto suddenly kicked Gero to the garage face first)

"_**What the hell in the end I still get kicked you kuso-jiji!"**_

*SPLAAASH *SPLAAASH

(Gero suddenly got splashed with cold water)

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's what you get Matsu-kun for being late!"

"Morning Gero!"

"_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KEN!"**_

"Just a wake up call from me my dude!"

"_**What are you guys ever doing here so early in the morning?"**_

"Have a look for yourself then" Ono pointing towards the garage

(Gero's eyes widened as he saw the Tiger I all cleaned up)

"_**Amazing...I never knew that it was like this"**_

"Like what?"

"_**Breathtaking!"**_ Gero said with the biggest smile he has ever made

(Ono and Ken was happy for their friend)

"So want to repaint it Matsu-kun? Do you have a color in mind?"

"Yeah the old color has faded so I think that's a great idea Gero wouldn't you say?"

"_**Shiro!"**_

(Ono and Ken was surprised but agreed)

"_**Our tank shall be in white as the Shirokumo Boys High School"**_

"What about our team name Matsu-kun?"

"_**We shall be known as.."**_

"_**White Tiger"**_

"White Tiger huh? I guess M.E.X.T unknowingly unleashed a caged beast into their tournament"

(Matsumoto was looking at his son on top of his tank and he smiled with all he had)

"Reminds me of a younger you…"

(Matsumoto took out a pocket watch with a picture on it and showed)

"Shiho-oujosama"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2! Thanks for the views!


	3. Onward to Senshado

**Chapter 3 - Onward to Senshado**

**[Matsumoto Household - Tokyo]**

"_**Well kuso-jiji were off to an unknown adventure of Senshado"**_

(Matsumoto ignoring his son's words)

"Ono-kun! Ken-kun! I'm counting on you alright!"

"You got it Matsumoto-san!"

"We won't let Matsu-kun out of our sight!"

"_**HOY DON'T IGNORE ME!"**_

(Suddenly Matsumoto hugged Gero)

"_**Oi kuso-jiji what are you doing?"**_

(Gero felt the hug get tighter)

"No matter what happens, no matter what you decide on, this is your home and I will always be here for you, my son,remember that"

(Gero just smiled and hugged his father back)

"_**Itikimasu oto-san, I'll do my best and I won't let you down"**_

"I know you won't"

(They separated from the hug and said their goodbyes)

*brooom *brooom

(The engines of the Tiger I started up and they are on their way to the port)

"_**Hey Ono how far to the port?"**_

"Probably 30mins more Gero so please stop asking every 5 minutes"

"_**But my ass hurts so much from riding in this tin can!"**_

"Come on Matsu-kun all three of us are just feeling the same as you!"

"_**I've been wondering how the hell are you able to drive a tank Ken?"**_

"Like I said I've had some simulation practice from the games I played"

"_**Hope you know what you are doing Ken cause I don't want to get lost"**_

"Ken has gotten us this far right? Trust in him more Gero"

"_**I do trust him I just feel a little nervous in this adventure of ours"**_

(Ono had a little chuckle)

"Me too Gero, both nervous and excited"

"_**Well since Ken is our driver then I'll be gunner and Ono will be loader?"**_

"Sounds good to me!"

"_**But who'll be the commander?"**_

"Who else but you Matsu-kun!"

"Huh?! Both gunner and commander? You gotta be kidding right?"

"You can do it _Taichou_!"

(Gero let out a big sigh)

"_**Don't blame me for anything alright?"**_

"We trust you'll make the right decisions"

"_**But we still need a radioman so we are still one man short"**_

"Don't worry about that I already have the perfect guy"

"_**Really? Who did you get?"**_

"You'll see when we get to port"

**[Tokyo Port]**

"_**We are finally he**__**re! Time to walk my legs are starting to get numb!"**_

"You sound like an old guys Matsu-kun"

(Gero jumped down from the tank while Ken parked the tank in the boat)

"Glad you made it _Taichou_"

(Gero looked to his right to find the Shirokumo Student Council President)

"_**Ohh Hajime-san what brings you here?!"**_

"What? Didn't Nakamura-kun tell you?"

"_**Tell me what?"**_

"I'm your new radioman for White Tiger team"

"_**Really?! Wow thanks for the support glad to have you aboard! I knew you were a nice guy"**_

"Thanks for having me, well I can't have you tarnish the good name of our school now can I?"

"_**I take that back not so very nice guy"**_

"Haha just kidding Taichou"

(This is Taiyou Hajime, Shirokumo Boys School Student Council President. He has green hair and a pony tail with black eyes)

"_**So where are headed to Hajime? Do we have a school we can transfer to already?"**_

"Yes taichou we are headed to Ibaraki Prefecture"

"_**Hang on..Ibaraki then meaning the school is-"**_

"You have guessed it. We will be joining Ooarai"

"_**Talk about playing with the big boys immediately"**_

"Don't you mean girls?"

"_**Right"**_

"The 63rd Senshado Champs and the famous Miho Nishizumi Taichou"

"_**Miho..Nishizumi..Ughh!"**_

(Gero again had a sudden headache)

"Taichou are you alright?"

"_**Yeah..yeah just a lot of info to digest"**_

"You can do it Taichou" Hajime laughing

(Ono and Ken approached the two)

"Hey Taiyou nice to see you again!"

"Yo Seto-kaichou!"

"Nakamura-kun, Tsugomoto-kun same to you!"

"Hey Ono, Ken we're headed for Ooarai!"

(Both stood in Awe)

"Wow I can't believe we get to be with the champs Matsu-kun!"

"Isn't that great Ken-chan? We can finally meet the _The_ Ooarai Senshado Team"

"So excited for this! Thank you Taichou for getting us this opportunity!"

"_**Calm down Ken before you pass out again"**_

"How calm can you be Matsu-kun!? Haven't you seen them and how cool they were in the tournament?!"

"_**I only saw one match and it was the finals and I have to admit that last drift in the end got my blood pumping!"**_

"Riiiight?! Two sisters fighting for the win! So Dramatic and Fantastiiiic!"

(Yep Ken passed out)

"Geez Ken what are we gonna do with you! Taiyou help me get him inside before we leave"

"Can't be helped then. Well taichou see you inside"

"_**Yeah I'll just stay here for a couple of minutes"**_

(The two carried Ken inside the boat)

"_**Two sisters fighting each other. Ridiculous. Why do you have to fight each other when your family?"**_

(Gero went aboard the boat as it was about to depart. 16 hours till they reach the port of Ooarai)

**[Ooarai Student Council Room]**

"Our guests will be arriving tomorrow Kaichou"

"Alright let's make sure we give them a warm welcome momo-chan"

"Understood, don't call me momo-chan!"

"Don't be so shy Momo-chan"

"Be quiet Yuzu-chan not you too!"

**[Ooarai Port - 16 Hours later]**

"_**Finally we are here in Ooarai! After 16 hours and 10 faints from Ken later"**_

"Geezus Trugomoto-kun I thought you were gonna make the highest record of number of faints in 1 boat ride"

"I'm sorry guys getting excited and boats didn't match well for me"

"_**So Hajime what is the plan now?"**_

"Well we are supposed to meet the Student Council of Ooarai-"

"HEEEEEEEY!"

"There you go taichou a warm welcome for us"

(Gero and the gang looked up and saw a big banner for them saying...)

"WELCOME TO OOARAI 1ST EVER BOYS IN SENSHADO"

"Ha ha ha not very subtle aren't they?" Ono said

"So much energy I like it!" Ken added

(The two groups approached each other)

"How do you do I'm Kodatani Anzu Seto-kaichou of Ooarai Girls School!"

"I am Hajime Taiyou Seto-kaichou of Shirokumo Boys High School thank you for having us"

"It's all good all good this is my VP and PR Manager"

"I'm Kawashima Momo nice to meet you."

"Yuzu Koyama-desu welcome to Ooarai!"

"Nice to meet you all"

"What about those guys behind you Taiyou-kun?"

"Hey guys don't be shy and introduce yourselves!"

"I- I'm- I'm Tsugomoto Ken, position driver! 18 years old currently single and looking for a girl- a girlfri-"

(Guess what? Ken passed out. Again)

"Ara ara" Anzu said

"Please forgive our friend Ken-chan here he is a little tired"

"Ha ha ha it's alright and you are?"

"I'm Nakamura Ono, Position is loader, nice to meet you!"

"You to! How about the last guy there just staring at his passed out friend"

"Hey Gero don't be rude now"

"_**Oh I'm sorry about that, our friend has the weirdest face when he sleeps"**_

"I see very kind fellow aren't you" Momo said

"_**I'm Gero Matsumoto, Position is Gunner and Commander pleased to make your acquaintance"**_

"_**Kodatani Anzu-san, Kawashima Momo, and Koyama Yuzu-san"**_

(The three of them were surprised)

"Hooo amazing I thought for sure you weren't listening much when we introduced ourselves a while ago." Anzu said

"_**Thank you for that. Surprisingly I have been really good with names"**_

(Momo noticed something about Gero Matsumoto. He never really paid attention when they introduced themselves. He just looked for about 10 seconds and already memorized our names)

"This guy is something else" Momo thought

"Well how about we get going Kaichou and get them to our Carrier" Yuzu suggested

"Yeah great Idea, by the way, do you have your tank? Cause we just brought our tank and forgot to bring another and we won't fit all inside unfortunately"

"_**Don't worry about that we can follow you in our tank Kaichou-san!"**_

"Call me Anzu and I'll call you Gero! Deal?"

"_**Alright then Anzu-san. Hey Ken! Get our tank down here now."**_

"Roger that taichou!"

(The three heard a very loud and familiar engine roaring towards them)

"_**Sorry for the wait Anzu-san we are ready to go!"**_

(The three were shocked and in awe of what they saw. A White Tiger!)

"Sugoi Gero! This is absolutely amazing!" Anzu cheered

(Gero just gave a smile towards them)

"_**Alright driver follow The Student Council's tank and keep up!"**_

"Roger roger!"

**[Ooarai School Carrier]**

"Alright boys here we are welcome to our School Carrier! Make yourselves at home!" Anzu cheerfully said.

"Park your tank there by the garage and we will have our Maintenance Team have a look at it tomorrow. For now get some rest and we will continue tomorrow with the others." Momo told them

"_**Roger that Kawashima-san! Alright boys pack it up and get ready to move"**_

(The rest of the crew dismounted and got there stuff)

"Koyama-san where will be hunkering down for the night?" asked by Hajime

"You will be staying at this apartment here it's near the School so you can just walk from their tomorrow morning"

"_**Alright! sounds like a plan let's go guys!"**_

"_**Thank you guys for welcoming us again and have a nice evening!"**_

"Don't mention it Gero see y'all tomorrow!"

(The four guys went to their apartment and was finally able to rest)

"Hey taichou we are finally here! Together with the champs!"

"_**I'm surprised you can still feel anything after passing out 11 times"**_

"Hahaha Gero don't be so hard on Ken-chan"

"Well no matter how many times he fainted we have to focus now for our new goal"

"See Matsu-kun? because of you even Kaichou is being mean to me now!"

(The four burst out in laughter)

"_**That's right, we have a new comrades now, and I have you guys with me"**_

"_**I know we can do this guys and we will put on a show for them girls"**_

"You sure know how to say it Taichou"

"_**Oh shut it Hajime, come on guys let's get some shut eye for our big day tomorrow"**_

"Roger that!" the other three said in unison


	4. First day of School

**Chapter 4 - First day of School**

**[Ooarai School Carrier - the next morning]**

(Ono was the first to wake up)

*Yaawn *Morning Stretch

"Alright time to start the new day...Huh?!"

"_**Mornin Ono took you long to wake up"**_

"Gero?! Is this a miracle you woke up before any of us?"

"_**Nah that's not it"**_

(Ono approached Gero and saw his face with eyebags)

"_**I just didn't get any sleep because I was nervous and excited"**_

"Of course you were, I should've known hahaha"

(Ono laughed so hard Hajime and Ken woke up)

**[Ooarai School Entrance Gate]**

"Well here we are guys. You excited Gero?"

"_**Yeah but I'm more concerned about this guy"**_

(Ono looked and saw Ken almost ready to pass out and is being supported by Hajime"

"O-Ooarai..we are fina-finally he-here gu- gu- guys" Ken struggling to talk at this point

"Ahaha that's our Ken-chan"

"Is nobody gonna help me with him?" Hajime pleaded

"Welcome to Ooarai Girls HIgh School you must be our new teammates in Senshado" a loud voice came from behind them

"_**Yes I'm Gero Matsumoto commander of the team and you are?"**_

"My name is Sono Midoriko of the Public Morals Committee nice to meet you"

"__**Nice to meet you to these are my team-"  
**  
"Before any of that…."

"STRAIGHTEN YOUR NECKTIE!"

"TIE YOUR SHOELACE!"

"CLEAN OFF THAT DUST IN YOUR UNIFORM!"  
'WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?! HE IS SLEEPING ALREADY?!"

"Ugh no he is Ken-chan and he has the tendency to-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY EXCUSES"

"_**Yes Ma'am!"**_ the three said in unison and got scared

(The four was bombarded with rules and regulations and yes Ken already fainted before before they got scolded)

**[Ooarai School Building Second Floor - 20 Minutes and 2 Faints Later]**

(7AM and the four of them are already tired)

"_**That Public Morals Officer sure is scary! Completely forgot about her."**_

"Forget about her? Have you met her before Taichou?"

"_**Oh ugh nevermind that anyways where is our classroom?"**_

"It should be at the end of this hallway according to Midoriko-san"

"_**Alright here it is so who is going to go first-?"**_

(Before Gero could finish his question he felt the push of 3 hands behind him)

"_**Hey you guys stop!-"**_

*Crash *knockover

"_Kyaaa~!"_

"_**Ughh..that hurt you jerks!"  
**_  
"_Uhmm can you please move your hand?"_

"_**Oh sure sorry about thaaa-!"**_

(Gero noticed his hand was on this certain girl's chest)

"_**I'm so sorry! That was an accident! I was pushed and uhm it was out of my control ugh"**_

(The girls face was red as a tomato then she looked at Gero slowly)

"_**Oh wait you're Nishizumi Miho-san right?"**_

(One word came from Miho's mouth and it was..)

"_Ecchi!"_ while still being red in the face

(It made Gero's heart skip a beat and made him blush but soon it started beating for a different reason when he felt the gaze of the other girls)

"Uwaah Matsu-kun first day and you already couldn't control yourself"

"I'm ashamed to be your Seto-kaicho"

"Gero that's not nice"

"_**It's not my fault you guys pushed me!"**_

"_**I'M INNOCEEEEENT!"**_

(During all these confusion Miho saw how Gero was so scared and nervous that she gave him a little smile and then some of the girls started laughing as well)

"Ehem uhm we would like to apologize for that little act that we did and we want to properly introduce ourselves now"

"We are the new transfer students from Shirokumo Boys Highschool and we are here to join Ooarai Girls High School's Senshado Team"

"My name is Hajime Taiyou, position is radioman nice to meet you!"

*applause *applause

"Hi there I'm Tsugomoto Ken, position is driver it is an honor to be here in your school!"

*applause *applause

"I'm Nakamura Ono, position is loader, I'll be in your care"

*applause *applause

"_**Yo I'm Gero Matsumoto, position is gunner and commander of the boys, looking forward to our time together!"**_

*Croo Croo *Hey I saw him grope Nishizumi-san chest

"_**Uhm can you please all forgive me for that accident I really didn't mean it"  
**_  
"__**I ask for your forgiveness Nishizumi Miho-san!"**

(Everyone looked at Miho's response)

"_It's alright it was just an accident so please everyone forgive him"_

(Everyone agreed and laugh it all out with the guys)

**[Ooarai High School Building - Lunch Time]**

"Hey Ono-kun where are you from?"

"Excuse me Hajime-san can we join you for lunch?"

"Ken-kun is this your first time riding a tank?"

(Everyone was being bombarded with questions by the girls except for Gero)

"_**Well that's to be expected"**_

"Come on cheer up Gero!"

(Then 2 girls approached gero)

"Excuse me Matsumoto-san would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Hey don't accidentally grope my chest now there is a proper order for that"

"_**Ahaha don't worry I won't. Sure I'd love to join you for lunch"**_

"Alright then, I'm Takebe Saori and this is.."

"Isuzu Hana-desu"

"_**Nice to meet the both of you!"**_

"Miporin! Let's go!"

(Miho looked at Gero and their eyes met and both blushed)

"Ara ara loves is in the air"

"Th-that's not it Saori-san Geez!"

"_**Takebe-san please don't tease Nishizumi-san too much because it was my fault"**_

'Well well looks like someone is worried about you Miporin how lucky!"

(Both Miho and Gero blushed once again)

**[Ooarai Garage - Lunch Time]**

"_**You guys always eat here during lunch?"**_

"That's right where Nishizumi-dono eats is where I eat!"

(A fuzzy haired girl jump behind Miho only to be elbowed by her)

"Gueeh! Ughh.."

"_Oh I'm so sorry Yukari-san! You scared me!"_

"It's alright nishizumi-dono..I'll survive"

"_**So you are the famous Akiyama Yukari-san! Nice to meet you!"**_

"Huh? Have you heard of me somewhere before?"

"_**Oh no it's just that I've heard about Ooarai's fastest loader and I knew it had to be you"**_

"Wow that makes me happy! I'm Yukari Akiyama position is loader! Nice to meet you!"

"_**I'm Gero Matsumoto nice to meet you too!"**_

(They proceeded to eat their lunch together in the garage"

"So Matsumoto-san where are you from?" Hana asked

"_**Please Isuzu-san call me Gero and I'm from tokyo for as long as I can remember"**_

"Well then you can call me Hana as well"

"Please call me Saori also!"

"_**Alright got it Hana-san and Saori-san!"**_

"Tokyo huh..always wanted to go there.I hear there are a lot of cute boys there that I can talk to!"

"Always with the boys Takebe-dono!"

"Because she is Saori that's why" an unknown voice came from one of the tanks

"_**Wah you scared the life out of me!"**_

"I'm sorry"

"Mako! You're sleeping here and skipping classes again!"

"It's called self-recess thank you very much"

"Forgive her, she is Reizei Mako, our always sleeping driver"

"Nice to meet you~" Mako tiredly greeted.

"_**Gero Matsumoto, nice to meet you too Reizei-san!"**_

"Well here we are all now Anglerfish Team"

"_**So this is the team that won the 63rd National Senshado Tournament"**_

"Amazing right! Hehehe!"

"_**It is an honor to be able to fight alongside you,"**_

"We are happy to have you as well" Miho said with a smile

"_**I heard you are an amazing commander Nishizumi-san was hoping I could learn a thing or two from you"**_

"_Uhm no I-I'm not a great commander at all"_ Miho blushed

"_**Come on you don't have to say that! You won the tournament through your hard work and skill"**_

(Miho suddenly stared at Gero)

"__**All of you here now made it this far because of your hard work! That is admirable!"  
**  
(Suddenly all 5 girls blushed and laughed to what Gero said)

"_**Uhm was it something I said wrong?"**_

"Ahaha well it's the first time a boy ever told us something like that so we just got caught off guard" Yukari said

"Oh hahaha forgive me ladies for my sudden outburst of words"

"_Thank you Gero for saying that it really made me happy" _Miho blushingly says

"_**Don't mention it Nishizumi-san"**_

"_Miho…"_

"_**Huh?..."**_

"_Please call me Miho…"_

(Gero's heart skipped a beat once more)

"_**Alright then..MI-Miho"**_

"_Mmm" _Miho blushingly nodded

"Ara ara" Hana san said in a teasing tone

"Miporin that's not fair!"

"You can call me Mako also Gero-kun"

"Geez even Mako!"

(Everyone just laughed until the bell rang)

**[Ooarai High School Building - After School]**

"_**Alright boys time for our first practice with the team!"**_

"Let's do our best Gero!"

"Alright time to show some appeal"

"Just make sure you don't pass out again Tsugomoto-kun"

(The four went to the training grounds along with Miho, Saori, and Hana)

"We are here guys Ooarai's Senshado Training Grounds!"

"Ohh we meet again Gero! How was your first day?"

"_**It was splendid Anzu-san very excited to ride some tanks though"**_

"So much energy I like that! I see you have already met our cute commander Nishizumi-chan"

"Alright time to introduce you to the rest of the girls! Everyone may I have your attention!"

"Here is our new comrades in Senshado!"

"My name is Hajime Taiyou, position is radioman nice to meet you!"

"Hi there I'm Tsugomoto Ken, position is driver it is an honor to be here in your school!"

"I'm Nakamura Ono, position is loader, I'll be in your care"

"_**Yo I'm Gero Matsumoto, position is gunner and commander of the boys, looking forward to our time together!"**_

*Nice to meet you! *Wow the first boys to ever do Senshado! *Do you have girlfriends? *Do you have any interest in History? *Wanna play some volleyball? *Want to play some online games?

(A sudden bombardment of questions was too much for the four to handle)

"Hold your interviews and interrogations later girls first we must practice!"

"YES!" every member shouted

"So Gero want to give a show to the girls and show them your wonderful toy?"

"_**With pleasure Anzu-san! Alright boys let's go!"**_

"Roger that!"

(The boys went behind the garages and suddenly an engine started up)

*Vrooom *Vrooom

"_Huh? This Engine sound..it can't be"_ Miho recognizes the sound

(Then there it is the White Tiger marches on in front of the girls)

"Wooooow" "Sugooiiii" different amazements were heard

"OOOOOHHH A TIGER I! AND IT'S WHITE!"

"There goes Yukari's Panzer high"

"What do you think girls? Do you like it?" Ken shouted

"YES!" the girls shouted back

(A different reaction came from Miho towards the tank)

"_It can't be..2 1 7..could it be my old tank?"_

(Miho was shaking a little for it brought back old memories)

"_**Hey Miho! What do you think abou-"**_

(Gero saw the way Miho was acting and got worried)

"_**Ken park it next to our Commander"**_

"Copy that!"

(Gero jumped down the Tiger after it stopped)

"_**Miho? Are you alright?"**_

"_Y-yes I-I-I'm fine Gero"_

(Miho was surprised at what Gero did)

*Pat *Pat

(Gero gently patted Miho's head and comforted her)

"_**It's alright Miho you can tell me everything let me help you"**_

(Miho suddenly remembered some old memories that she had forgotten, someone did the same to her when she was little but couldn't remember the face. Miho suddenly felt better with this)

*Inhaaale *Exhaaale

"_Thank you Gero"_ Miho smiled with a blush to Gero

"_That Tiger where did you get it if it's alright to ask?"  
_  
"__**Ohh that was given to us by my father, he said that it was a relic of WW2 and survived"**

"_I see, I see so it was a different tank after all" Miho was relieved._

"_**Was our tank familiar to you in any way?"**_

"_Yes I had the same kind of tank with the same number last year in the 62nd Senshado Tournament"_

"_**I see, I had made you remember things you didn't like huh? Forgive me Miho"**_ Gero really regretted it

"_No it's alright really I'm fine now"_

"_**If you say so Miho..''**_

(Gero had a very sad look on his face and turned his back suddenly to Miho and for some reason looking at his back gave a very nostalgic and familiar feeling to Miho and then…)

*Huuug *Tighten

"_**Huh?! Mi- Miho? What's wrong?" **_Gero blushing as much

"_Oni-chan.." _she said softly

"_**Oni-chan? Miho-"**_

(Miho realized what she had done and was blushing so hard while hugging Gero)

"_Uhm..thi-this is ugh.."_ Miho's blushing intensifies

(Miho suddenly pulling back from the hug)

"_I-I'm sorry..huh what did I just do..that;s weird of me Gero sorry"_ red as a tomato

"_**I-It's fine Miho are you sure you're alright?"**_ Gero covering his red face

(Little did they know of the audience beside them)

"Ara ara Miho-san so daring!"

"Miporin no fair!"

"Nishizumi-chan sure is fast it's just the first day" Anzu with a grin

"NO INDECENT ACTS INSIDE SCHOOL PREMISES!"

"Sodoko get a hint of the mood why don't ya"

"Don't call me Sodoko!"

"_Uhm th-this isn't what it looks like guys, y-you got it all wrong"_ Miho said with a blush

(Aboard the White Tiger 3 faces emerged)

"Get a room Matsu-kun!"

"That's Gero for you though Ken-chan"

"This is the reason why I have to babysit you Taichou"

"_**Shut it you three before I shut it for you!"**_

(Everyone just burst out in laughter while Miho and Gero got embarrassed and laughed as well)

"Uhm is this a great time to speak now ladies and gents?" a familiar voice called out to the team

"Oh Instructor Chouno Hisashiburi!" Miho said

"Yo girls Hisashiburi" a woman in military uniform greeted with a smile.


End file.
